


stargazing

by riveatstoes



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bite-Sized Read, Coffee, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveatstoes/pseuds/riveatstoes
Summary: it’s just a rainy day in colorado, and a young boy is going to visit his boyfriend.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> TW - angst  
> i can’t specify, but...angst.

Craig loved everything about space. And with a love of planets, stars, basic astrology and astronomy, it was common to see he and his boyfriend, Tweek, in either their front or backyards looking at the stars at night. The two would also discuss their horoscopes — Craig was an Aquarius, being born on January 25th, and Tweek was a Leo, being born on August 17th.

Overall, the boys had a lot of fun together, just talking about their zodiac signs. Tweek was never really into that sort of stuff until he started dating Craig, but he understood the hype when it was explained to him.

One morning, Tweek got up, made himself a cup of coffee, and went outside to watch the sunrise. He was upset that he and Craig hadn’t watched the sunset and stars the night before, but he promised himself he would revive the tradition that night.

As he was looking at the sky that morning, it started to sprinkle. The sprinkling soon turned into rain, so Tweek had to cut his session short by a bit. He groaned, angry at the fact that nothing seemed to work out for him lately.

When he walked inside, he saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table and waved, sitting across from him after re-filling his coffee cup. His father barely took notice of him at first, but when he did, he smiled, “Hey, kiddo, how’s it going?”

“It’s going...fine, I guess.”

“That’s good.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

_It’s too quiet._

“Well, it’s almost time for work and your mother and I’d best be heading out. It’s Saturday; try to have fun,” he said, getting up and ruffling his son’s already messy hair on his way out.

When he was gone, Tweek slammed his head down on the table, already done with everyone and everything for the day. Well, everyone except one specific person.

And so the day went on for the eighteen-year-old. At around two in the afternoon, he grabbed his umbrella and walked through town in the rain, first to his parents’ coffee shop, and then to a flower shop, where he bought two roses with money he had saved for weeks, and finally, he walked from the flower shop across town to see Craig.

“Hi, honey,” he mumbled softly, sitting down next to where his boyfriend laid, and then sitting the flowers down. There was no response, but he didn’t mind. Craig never responded as of late, and that was completely okay. Everything was fine. To them, it was just a normal day in Colorado.

Tweek leaned against the stone that marked where his beloved was to eternally rest. He sighed, resisting the tears that stung his eyes. He couldn’t cry. He had to be strong.

“I know we haven’t stargazed in a while, but we will tonight,” the boy said. “I’ll be back later with a blanket; we can read our horoscopes, just like old times. I love you.” And with that, he picked up his galaxy-themed umbrella and left, not to see the other until later that night.


End file.
